In the field of liquid crystal display technologies, an in-plane switching (IPS) technique and a fringe field switching (FFS) technique are two commonly used wide viewing angle liquid crystal display techniques, characterized in that pixel electrodes and common electrodes are arranged in a same substrate such that liquid crystal molecules deflect in a plane parallel to the substrate so as to improve transmittance of a liquid crystal layer. Particularly, in the field of built-in touch based liquid crystal display technology, a major technical trend is to use a mutual capacitance mode or a self-capacitance mode using the IPS technique or FFS technique to divide the common electrodes into touch modules for time division touch.
As high power consumption of portable smart devices has become a significant problem, there is an urgent need to produce products with low power consumption, high transmittance and substantially consistent color. The industry has begun to explore a kind of display device which has favorable power consumption, bright color and built-in touch. However, there are some areas in the display device in which the severe trace mura and failure touch readily occur.